Something To Keep In Mind
by DigiFreak103
Summary: Oneshot Ryuki! maybe RyoRika friendship...i'll let you decide...You guys are my friends and I would take my life to save yours any day, especially yours... Read and find out...maybe be a lil clichéy...just so you people know...


Something To Keep In Mind

DigiFreak103

DF103: I've done a bad thing…I'm starting another fic without finishing my other fics. (Yes, I have four fics to work on). Well, then again, this'll be a one-shot unless I think of anything else for it (which I probably will because I know how I'm already ending this fic). Like I said, this'll be a one-shot Ryuki, though it maybe a little cliché-y. Earlier today, (very early around 1:00 a.m. EST) a friend of mine was complaining how there weren't any new Ryukis to read…so when I was playing Animal Crossing, I started to think and a plot came into mind…a very mediocre plot…but it's a plot. I bring this to you…(it took me half an hour to think of a title…which isn't very good). I dun own any content of Digimon. And I would like to take a moment to say: SORRY ASHLEY FOR THE JERATO MOMENT IN THIS FIC! Here is…Something To Keep In Mind…

* * *

The park was dark, where only the brightest stars and the city lights provided the light. Distant voices sounded, mostly from intimate conversations held at night. A group of voices caught the attention of one thirteen-year old girl, Rika Nonaka. She looked in the direction of where the voices were heard, and began to follow it. Loud laughsechoed from a distance as Rika continued searching for the epicenter of the noise. More laughscontinued before a yelp was heard.

"Help!" the voice cried out. The person sounded weak, and another cry came before it seemed to have been muffled by something or someone.

Rika looked around, and found that nobody was nearby to help the person. She had no choice, but to go help the person alone, no matter what was to come. Muffled screams filled the air, yet no one heard or did anything. As Rika approached the people, she started to recognize the hoarse voice.

"Ryo?" Rika panicked. A muffled "Rika" was heard in return, before a loud 'thud' was heard.

She went through some shrubs and bushes, to pinpoint where he was. The screams died down, and the laughs were gone. She heard many footsteps, scurrying in different directions, and after that, nothing else was heard.

"Ryo? Do something so I can find you," Rika whispered, loudly, wandering in the shrubbery.

She wandered around, until she tripped over something. Thinking it was rock, she kicked it to move it out of the way, only to find that it was a lot bigger than any rock. It was too dark to see anything, yet Rika tried hard to focus on what she had come across. She knelt down and started feeling around. The first thing she noticed was some kind of fabric, and then she felt flesh, covered in what seemed like sweat.

"Oh gosh," Rika grabbed her keys and fumbled for the little flashlight attached to one of the key rings. She finally managed to turn it on and what she saw made her terrified. Ryo was lying in front of her, with his eyes rolled back, and his clothes were torn, covered in blood.

Rika shot up from her bed, with cold sweat running down the side of her face. She gasped for air and looked around to see where she was. She glanced at the clock, as the numbers changed to "5:00." Rika let out a heavy sigh and fell back on her bed.

"It was only a dream." Rika got back up again, as she thirsted for water. 'I hope I didn't wake mom and grandma up.' Walking out of her room, she wiped her face with the sleeve of her pajamas.

On the way to the kitchen, she peered into their rooms to see if they were awake. Just as she thought, they were both sound asleep, so she grabbed a glass of water and walked back into her room to sleep.

"Rika? Yoo-hoo?" her grandma said, tapping Rika on her arm to wake her up.

Rika groaned and turned to her side.

Seiko sighed inwardly as she put the phone to Rika's ear. "It's Takato, dear."

Rika got a hold of the phone and dully said, "Hello?"

"Rika, did you forget about our meeting today? It's past 11:30 and everyone's already here except you," Takato said.

Rika looked at the clock and indeed, it was past 11:30. It was 11:36 and Rika started to become aware of what went around her. "Sorry, I was sleeping. I'll be there in about 10 minutes," she said, in between yawns.

"It's okay. No need to rush. We're just hanging out. See you later." Takato replied.

"Mm-hmm," and with that she hung up. She trudged out of bed, grabbed some clean clothes, and headed for the bathroom, leaving the phone on her bed.

'Wonder why I overslept,' Rika thought. She did not recall anything that occurred in her dream.

After a quick shower and a late breakfast, Rika swung her knapsack over her shoulder and walked towards the door.

"Mom. Grandma. I'm going to go meet Takato and the others at the park!" she shouted out, putting her shoes on.

"Okay, dear." Seiko replied.

"Have fun, Rika," Rumiko replied.

"Alright." Rika walked out the door and grabbed her bike.

As she pedaled her way to the park, she looked towards the city and observed how it looked. It has been four months since the D-Reaper incident and things around the city have changed. The buildings were being rebuilt and the roads were being fixed. One thing, for sure, didn't change.

'I miss Renamon.' It's been four months since she and the other tamers had promised they'd see each other again, yet that promise hasn't been fulfilled yet.

'Can't get everything in life, I guess,' Rika thought, as she chained her bike in a bike rack and walked over to the familiar group of people, her friends.

"Hey, Rika's here!" Kenta yelled out, looking up from his card game with Kazu.

'And then, there are the things that will never change, no matter what happens,' she thought, as she watch the two continue their game.

"Hey Rika." Rika turned around and saw Ryo leaning against a tree.

At the sight of him, she gasped and relived the whole nightmare over again. Pictures of Ryo covered in blood, played over and over again in her head.

"Rika, what's wrong?" Jeri asked, walking over to her.

Rika shook her head. "Nothing. I'm okay."

Ryo got up and placed his hands on Rika's shoulders. "You sure?"

Ryo's eyes captivated Rika, as she stared deeply into them. She nodded and sat down, next to Ai, Mako, and Suzie.

"Hewo, Wika!" Suzie said cheerfully, holding her doll, which resembled much like Lopmon.

"Hello Suzie," Rika answered, giving her a smile.

"Are you sure you're okay? You looked spooked there," Henry whispered from behind her.

"It's ridiculous. You don't want to know." Rika watched as Ai and Mako rolled the ball to each other.

"I do, Rika. It's not good to keep yourself bottled up like that." Henry sat down next to her. "Now tell me what's up."

"Well, I had this drea—nightmare and Ryo was in it," Rika started.

"Ryo, hmm, do you perhaps—" Henry started before Rika interrupted.

"He was dead, Henry. Dead." Rika emphasized the last word.

"Oh," Henry said, a little taken back of what was bugging her. "Well, Ryo's not dead. He's right there." Henry pointed to Ryo, who was looking at Rika the entire time.

"I know, but what if this whole dream thing was like a warning or something?" Rika started to tense up again.

Henry laughed. "Don't worry, it's just a dream."

"I hope you're right." Rika looked at Ryo, and weakly smiled.

Hours have past as Rika watched everyone enjoy the day as she sat against a tree. Ryo did the same. It was a nice warm summer day, and they were glad that they were spending it with their friends, even if they didn't do anything at all. Henry sat and watched Kazu and Kenta. Jeri and Takato stopped by the bakery and brought something for everybody. They were now eating the leftovers and the little ones ran around freely, chasing each other.

'I wonder what Rika is thinking about,' Ryo thought, as he glanced over at her again. 'Maybe I'll go talk to her.' Ryo got up, walked over to Rika, and knelt down.

"Is this seat taken?" Ryo asked.

Rika laughed. "Hey Ryo. Go ahead, sit down…if you dare."

"Oh, I'm scared now," replied Ryo, pretending to shake in fear.

He sat down and they both watch the others going about their own fun. The thought of the dream started to creep back to Rika's head, but she shrugged it off.

"It's a nice day out. I'm glad I came out today," Rika said, watching Jeri and Takato share a bag of creampuffs. "How sweet."

"Sweet?" Ryo asked, as he traced the direction where Rika's was facing. He smirked.

"I mean, sweet, as in the creampuffs are sweet…uhm, yeah." It was no use. Rika couldn't cover up what she had just said.

"Sure you did." Ryo smiled. He didn't want to rub it in anymore than he already had.

Surprised because Ryo didn't say anything else, the two were left in silence again.

"You know what Ryo?"

"Hmm?" Ryo looked at Rika.

"I had a dream about you." Rika kept facing straight ahead of her. Her eyes saddened.

"Really…" Ryo pondered on what she actually dreamed about.

"Mm-hmm. There were these guys, I think, and they were doing something to you. When I found you…" Rika's voice trailed off.

"When you found me…?"

"You were dead." Rika whispered, and she looked at him. "They killed you, and you were just lying there."

Ryo was quite shocked at what he had just heard.

"You don't know anyone who would want to kill you, do you?" Rika asked, looking at him.

"I…don't…think so." Ryo tried to think of any possibilities. "Since when did you care what happened to me anyways?"

Rika's upset nature shifted. "Why? Is it a crime to care for a friend?"

"No, I was just asking."

"Sure." Rika said, sarcastically, rolling her eyes. Rika got up and looked at her watch. "I better start heading home."

"I think we all should. I think most of us have had our fun at the park." Takato announced, then he turned to Jeri. "May I take you home?"

"Sure, company would be nice." Jeri and Takato walked in one direction, as they waved goodbye.

"Hendwy? Can you give my a piggy back wide?" Suzie asked.

"Yeah," Henry knelt down as she climbed on his back. He stood back up. "I'll see you two later. Come on Ai, Mako. Your grandma said you could stay over for the night."

"Yay!" They both jumped up and down for joy as they followed Henry.

"I guess I'll see you later, Ryo." Rika started walking over to the bike rack.

"Yeah." Ryo turned around and walked slowly towards home.

When Rika got to the bike rack, she saw a group of guys talking. They were probably a few years older than her. While unlocking her lock, she over heard them talking.

"Hey, you know that Digimon King dude. Gosh, I hate him. He has practically every girl swooning for him, leaving us with nothing."

Rika just shook her head as she undid the chain and removed her bike from the rack.

"Hey, lookie here. It's the Digimon Queen. Aren't you a cutie? Are you the Digimon King's queen, hmm?" a guy asked.

"Go away. I don't want to talk to you," Rika simply said.

"You didn't answer his question," another said, starting to close in on her.

"I don't need to if I don't want to," Rika replied, starting to get annoyed by the bunch.

Ryo turned around and saw that Rika was being ganged up on. He ran over to them as fast as he could.

"Hey! Leave her alone," Ryo yelled out.

"Ryo, I can take care of myself," Rika affirmed.

"Well, well, well. It's the Digimon King," one guy said, with a devilish look on his face.

"Yeah so," Ryo said.

"Is she your girl? I'm sorry if she is," the guy's grin grew larger.

Rika just scoffed and walked her bike out onto the sidewalk. The guy laughed as she left. Almost a second later, she recognized the laugh. It sounded similar to the one in her dream. She turned around and looked at the guys. She squinted and saw one of the guys had a good-sized knife in his hand. The guy came closer to Ryo.

"Ryo!" Rika yelled as she ran towards him.

Ryo turned around as Rika approached him, and the guy with the knife pounced towards him. Seconds later, a scream was heard and blood started to drip. Ryo watched the blood fall to the ground. He found that Rika had been stabbed somewhere in her left arm, leaving a very large gash. This enraged Ryo. He threw a punch at the guys and when he at least hit one, they all ran off. Ryo looked at Rika who leaned against a nearby tree, clutching her arm.

"We have to get you to the hospital," Ryo said, looking at the wounded which started to bleed even more.

Rika looked at Ryo and fell over. Ryo caught her, and looked at her.

'Great, she passed out.' Ryo picked her up and started carrying her to closest hospital.

It's been hours since Ryo had gotten Rika into the hospital. He had called her family and the tamers to let them know what happened. They all sat in her hospital room, waiting for her to regain consciousness.

"She is going to be alright, right?" Jeri asked, frightened of what might happen to her friend.

"She's fine. She just has a big gash in her left arm. Lost some blood, but the doctor said she'd be fine." Ryo sat next to Rumiko, as he looked at Rika.

"Thank you. Thank you very much," Rumiko said, tears welling up in her eyes. She embraced Ryo in a hug.

"It's no problem," Ryo answered.

"Mom?" a voice asked.

Rumiko whipped around and saw Rika sitting up in bed.

"Hey Rika!" Takato cheered.

Rumiko gave Rika a hug, but somehow hurt her left arm. Rika groaned at the pain.

"Sorry, Rika. I'm just so happy you're okay. I was just telling Ryo how thankful I am." Rumiko wiped away the tears.

"Well, I'm the one who should be thankful. Rika saved me from getting killed." Ryo gave a wink to Rika.

Rika smiled back. "It was nothing. Really." She clutched wrapped up arm as the pain became worse.

"What happened?" Kazu asked.

"Well, these guys were just talking to me, and then Rika runs over as this guy comes after me with this knife. If Rika weren't there, I would've been out numbered and probably be dead," Ryo explained.

"Whoa. Go Rika!" Henry commented.

"Hey, I would've done it for any of you. You guys are my friends and I would take my life to save yours any day, especially yours." Rika smiled and looked at Ryo.

Ryo smiled and gave Rika a kiss on the cheek. "Oohs" and "awws" were heard throughout the room.

Ryo smiled. "Thank you."

Rika gave Ryo a peck on the lips in return, forgetting any pain she had in her left arm.

* * *

DF103: Um, yeah…woohoo! I finished writing this in 2 hours! Okay now I gotta re-read then I'll post…heheh…that was a little pathetic and it was rushed I know I know. Hmm…lemm know what you think. Good, Bad, Interesting, Corny, whatever. Send it in a review…I accept flames and whatnot too…oh well…g'night…im out…… 


End file.
